Stel 'Vadam
|homeworld= Sangheilios |birth=2510 |death=N/A |rank=Councilor |species=Sangheili |gender=Male |height=7'6' |weapons= Needler, Energy Sword, Covenant Carbine, Beam rifle, SMG, MG Turret, Sniper Rifle, Plasam Cannon, Plasma Rifle |equipment= Bubble Shield, Plasma Grenades, Tripmine, Portable Gravity Lift |vehicles= Wraith, Ghost, Scorpion, Mongoose, Banshee, Hornet |hair= None |eyes= One Yellow and one Green. |cyber= Cybernetic forearms and right leg, HUD (heads up display) |era= 9th Age of Reclaimtion |types= |notable= Getting crushed by a enraged Hunter that cost him his forearms and right leg, Type-52 Carbine radition caused to change his eye colour from Yellow to Green, name was Stel' Vadamee before the Great Schism |affiliation= Covenant, Covenant Sepratists }} Stel' Vadam was a Elite who lived during the Human-Covenant War and in the Great Schism. He is also known as "Crackshot" to the Humans for his sniping skills. Rank Stel went right up the Covenant Elite ranks very quickly, as he was a legend at sniping. His past ranks were Major Domo, Ranger, SpecOps, Honor Guard and Zealot. He is currently a Councilor. Biography Early Life When he was born on Sangheilios in 2510, Stel was a strong Elite at a very young age. He joined the Covenant Military in 2526 (which would make him 16), and they were in the middle of the Human-Covenant War at the time. He joined the Covenant Military after a Grunt was nearly crushed by a enraged Hunter who's bond brother was accidently killed by him. Later on however, little did Stel know, he was going to have a event like that later on, only far more worse. Training After that, Stel' signed up for the Covenant Military, where he achieved many feats. After completly stoking the training program, he was promoted to Major Domo, which had never been done in the Covenant ever, usaully if they passed the training they would become Minor Domos. His strength was the main thing that gave him the edge. He was very strong for a Elite, capable of lifting a Hunter right off it's feet. He also had very good reflexes and was fast for someone so strong. This has saved his life countless times when he got in trouble on Sangheilios. THE FIRST ELITE HERETIC Stel' was given a lance of his own, conisting of 2 Jackal Majors, 4 Grunt minors and 2 Grunt Majors, along with 5 Minor Domo Elites. At first, he wasn't given much action, until the Prophets found out that a ship called the Boulevard of Broken hope was turning Heretic. This was the first Elite rebellion. Stel's objectives were to take out the traitourous Ship Master named Kaha' Kehromee, and silence anybody who opposed them. Unfortantly for Stel's group however, the Heretic elites were making a deal between USNC forces to reveal top-secret infomation and a nuclear fire bomb to destroy High Charity. Stel didn't allow this, so he moved in with his lance, killing many Jackals and Grunts that betrayed the Covenant. Eventually Stel and his team reached the main Bridge, where most of the Heretic Elites were hiding. After taking out the most of the Elites, Kaha' Kehromee challenged Stel to a hand-to-hand fight. Stel however, due to his remarkable intellect and strength for such a young Elite, prevailed, and silenced the traitor. Unfortantly, they found out the ship had the fire bomb nuke on it, so Stel and the team escaped right away, before they got caught in the blast. After returning to High Charity, for taking out this problem, he was promoted to SpecOps Officer, and he also now held a title of Aristrocrat, allowing him to wield the Energy Sword. THE BATTLE OF REACH Stel was assigned to Reach, which was a human colony made by the USNC. So Stel was finally moved to a SpecOps group, they were going to take a key facility to turn the tide of the Battle of Reach. Their objectives were: *Disable a communications disk to make sure they aren't able to call for reinforcements. *Make sure every Marine and Spartan inside the facility are killed. *Plant a bomb in the ammo shipment. So they headed out on a Phantom until arriving at a spot were they wouldn't be seen. Stel' moved in first to cut the wires on the Communications disk, however they had a patrol of Marines at the front door along with a Spartan, so Stel' got his Fuel Rod Gun wielding SpecOps Grunt to take them out. They started to move inside the facility, taking out all the Marines and Spartans inside. They eventually found the ammo shipment and planted a bomb in there. Unfortanlty, a enraged Hunter was smashing through the entire base. While they got out before the bomb detonated, the Hunter was still after them. Stel saved a SpecOps Grunt before the Hunter could crush him, however, Stel was severally wounded, suffering a broken leg and broken elbows. Gehra' Kerahee, one of the SpecOps minors, carryed the wounded Stel back to the Phantom dropship. THE BATTLE OF INSTALLITION 04 After his wounds sustained on Reach, he was given a replacment left leg and replacement elbows, he resumed his battles and was now promoted to Zealot, fighting on the front lines again. He found out that a ship escaped from the Battle of Reach, called The Pillar of Autumn, so as a result, he was once again given a new team, although his savior, Gehra' Kerahee was still in his group. The members were: Stel' Vadamee= Zealot and Team Leader Gehra' Kerahee= Honour Guard (he was promoted after saving Stel) and Second in command Kappa= Grunt Ultra Herah' Seromee= Ranger and several Jackal Majors and snipers aswell as 5 other ultra grunts. Since Stel was a Zealot, he was also given his first ship, named the "Shadow of Protection". He was after the Pillar Of Autumn in hot pursuit, when it landed on Installtion 04. He and his team were supressing enemy USNC forces while they saw a hijacked Banshee in the sky: SPARTAN 117. Stel felt a dreaded wave through his body when he saw the Demon's helmet. So he got in a Banshee where another Elite was in a Banshee also pursuing the Demon. While he was able to shoot down the Spartan, he detected something on his motion tracker: The Flood. He left the other Elite to deal with the Demon. Stel came down to slaughter the Flood with his Energy Sword alongside his team. However, he realised that the Demon rigged the Pillar of Autumn to explode, which would blow the Halo to pieces. Stel' and his team retreated from the Flood back to the Shadow of Protection'' to escape from the Flood.'' He got out just before the Halo detonated. RETURN TO HIGH CHARITY As a result, he head back for High Charity. After coming back to High Charity, Stel realized that his older brother, Thel Vadamee, was convicted for heresy for failed to defend Installtion 04. Also, before the trial, he was promoted to Councillor, so he was allowed to vote on whether or not to execute Thel. Of course, since it was his brother, he voted against it. He discussed most of the matter with Rama' Setumee, who was one of Thel's friends. After the trial, he went to practise his skills with the Energy Sword. He also later went to one of High Charity's target ranges to practise his shooting skills with the Covenant Carbine. Unfortantly, a Carbine catridge from another reckless Elite hit him in the eye, causing his left eye to turn green. So as a result, he turned blind in that eye for a period of time until he could open it again after 5 days. THE GREAT SCHISM However, Councilor Stel found out Regret was assassinated by the Demon, so as a result, the traitorous Prophets made the Brute's their new bodyguards. As a result, Stel resigned from the High Council. He later found out the true purpose of the Halo, which was a last resort weapon against the Flood. He was shocked at this, as a result, he and his entire race broke away from the Covenant, forming the Covenant Sepratists. Some Grunts and the majority of Hunters also joined them. Also, because they resigned from the Covenant, all of the Elites dropped the "ee" suffix. HUMAN-SEPRATIST ALLIANCE Due to the fact both the USNC and the Covenant Sepratists both had common enemies (the Flood and the newly formed Covenant Loyalists) they formed a alliance. Stel', being the Councillor he is, was one of the main commanders for the Sepratists. Councillor Stel' Vadam, now without the "ee" suffix due to his resign from the Covenant, leads a new squad with 3 of his orignal troops, Kappa, Gehra' Keroh and Herah' Serom. TEAM PHOBOS Stel' Vadam--Squad Leader/Heavy Weapons, Sniping and "Firebug"/Elite Zealot Gehra' Keroh-- Elite Ultra/Second in Command/Assault Kappa--Grunt Ultra/Demolitions Herah' Serom--Elite Ranger/Recon/Hit 'n' run specialist Jer' Xerom--Elite Major/Recon/Assault Utop---Grunt Ultra/Recon/Assault Nerop-- Gunner Grunt/ Heavy Weapons Keepro-- Special Operations Grunt/Stealth, Inflitration and Sabotage/ TSAVO HIGHWAY Stel' Vadam needed to support SPARTAN 117 in Voi, so the entire squad had to head up from Tsavo Highway, which was riddled with Covenant Loyalists. Stel' Vadam and Gehra' Keroh commandered a Scorpion, while Herah' Serom and Jer' Xerom mounted inside a Wraith. Utop took a Brute Chopper, Nerop and Keepro took a Warthog. Squad Phobos head out. They encountered many Loyalist forces, such as Jump Pack Brutes, Gunner Grunts and Jackal Snipers. Stel' and Gehra' took out the Gunner Grunts because they were immobile while on their Plasma Cannons, and the Fuel Rod Cannon wasn't capable enough of destroying a Scorpion's armor. Herah' and Jer' decided to take on the Jump Pack Brutes due to Herah's accurcy using the Plasma Mortar and Jer's expertise at handling vehicle mounted turrets. Utop , Nerop and Keepro decided to take out the Jackal Snipers because of the speed of their vehicles was far too much for the Jackals to snipe them. Nerop riddled them with hundreds of MG Turret bullets and Utop completly mutalited them by crushing them with the vehicle itself. Eventually, the all got to Voi. BATTLE OF VOI After arriving at Voi, all of of the Squad meet up at the main base there. They find and drive atleast 4 Mongooses to use some hit 'n' run tactics against the Loyalist forces while the Demon and Thel' Vadam take out the Scarab, Anti-air wraiths and the AA emplacement. They succeed in winning the battle, with all loyalist forces there taken down. Stel' often made a lot of witty quotes during the battle, especailly when he said he was going to stick a Bodyguard Brute's Spiker up his mother's fatass, which turned him berserk. Stel' then drew his Energy Sword in the middle of driving a Mongoose as soon at the Brute came charging at it, impaling the Jiralhanae violently. Also, when destroying a Brute Chopper with a Spartan Laser, he yelled "IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOR" , which was one of his most famous quotes. This was the first time Herah' actually expressed annoyance to his commanding officer. MISC: I am the brother of Thel Vadam, who later became the Arbiter during the Human-Covenant war. My allies may sign below. Lekgolo, Unggoy and other Sangheili may sign, aswell as humans. Jiralhanae are welcome to get slaughtered by my blade. ---- Stel in Combat. *Stel's favirote gun was the Type-52 Carbine, also known as the Covenant Carbine. His accuracy with it has proved to be incredible. *He also has a considerable amount of skill with the Energy Sword, which he first used against the Flood. He later used it in the majority of battles he fought during the Human-Covenant Sepratist alliance. *He is also has a knack for using the Type 33 GML, otherwise known as the Needler. * Unlike other Elites however, he is actually good with Human weapons, such as the SMG and Battle Rifle. *His most hated weapon is the Mauler, for 1. Brute origin and 2. He hates the blade at the bottom of it, he got a scar from trying to melee with it, and 3. It's the least powerfull C.Q weapon. *He also loves using Heavy Weapons, another thing he is a natural at. Because of his insane strength even for a Sangheili, he often uses the Plasma Cannon and the MG turret to the best of his ability. PERSONALITY: Stel' was always a born leader and survivor, he was strong at a very young age, infact, when he was only 8, he was capable of lifting a Brute his feet and throwing it 10 meters away. He is calm and always protective of his own troops, sometimes even Unggoy, making his personality very similar to that of Rtas' Vadumee. He is also known for his incredible artistic skill, and his creative mind. He was even capable of making his very own personalized armor, the "Dragon" armor which he made from scratch. He is also apprantly has a very well-known sense of humour which he shares with Kappa, one of his Unggoy Ultras. QUOTES: What in the Forerunner's name was THAT?- Often said when a large explosion is heard. Gahhhhh.......--- Often said when annoyed or angry. FIRE IN THE BOX!-- Most often heard quote when throwing a Firebomb grenade. BURN BITCH BURN-- Said when using a USNC Flamethrower. Boom, Headshot.--- Heard whenever he gains a Headshot. Wretch.-- Said when given a weak weapon. Yes yes, i have on yellow eye and one green, CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!-- Often said when stared at. KA-BOOM! -- Often said when getting atleast 4 kills with any Explosive weapon. I am going to name my next child after you.-- When given a very powerful weapon. IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZOOOOOORRRR-- Said when firing a USNC Spartan Laser I am going to stick that Gravity Hammer UP YO' FATASS!-- Said when seeing a Brute Chieftain You are welcome to fall upon my blade- Most famous quote, said when taunting a enemy. Conversation between Stel' Vadamee and Gehra' Kerahee on Installtion 00 Stel': Would you mind if i could take that Energy Stave for a moment? (Stel snatchs the Energy Stave from Gehra' and hits a Flood combat form in the head with i''t) Gehra': -___-.Asshat. Stel': Keep your mouth closed before i have to hit YOU with it. Gehra': You were lucky i saved your ass from getting killed on Reach....... ''Conversation with Kappa who is trying to open Installtion 00's front door from a control center, along with Gehra' waiting with Stel' for it to get open. Gehra' sees how slow the doors are opening.. Gehra': Oh you have got to be shitting me..... Stel': Kappa, can't you make it open any FASTER? Kappa: (over the radio) If you wanna try your luck, maybe you two can pry those doors open! (Stel' looks at how massive the doors are.) Stel': Cheeky barstard. Discussion with Rama' Setum on High Charity about Thel's trial. Rama': I really hope my friend doesn't get executed and has his corspe waved around the city. Stel': I really don't hope either, because i'm his BROTHER. I'm obviously going to vote against this. After the Trial... Rama': So what happened? Stel': Thel isn't dead thank the Forerunner, but he's now the new Arbiter. Rama': Great, now he's going to go on suicide missions for the rest of his life. Stel': Don't worry, he won't die, he's as tough as 10 Wraiths stacked on top of eachother. Conversation in the middle of the Battle of Voi Stel' notices the Scarab exploding after SPARTAN 117 destroys it with a Missle Pod. Stel': Now that, IS HOW YOU DO IT! Gehra': That is one big explosion. Jer': Ya think? Herah': Bodyguard Brute!! Stel': Come here, you stinkin' Brute! Because i'm gonna use that Spiker to slash yo' throat! Stel' , as he expected, turned the Brute berserk.Apprantly, it the Brute wasn't happy. Stel' violently jabs his Energy sword in the Brute's stomach. Herah' kicks the Brute's corpse right off the Energy Sword Herah': Grr..you are starting to annoy me with those witty quotes. H''erah' notices Stel' with a Spartan Laser drawn out, aiming for a Brute Chopper'' Stel': IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZORR!!!! Stel' destroys the Chopper, right as soon the AA gun is destroyed. Herah': *facepalm* ---- ]]